


Sweet Dreams

by AnotherSadStudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Night, Nightmare, One Piece - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Sleep, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSadStudent/pseuds/AnotherSadStudent
Summary: From my Fanfiction.net account cause I never use it anymore :3Sanji's been having nightmares and Zoro knows. One night, He's there for his stupid cook. OneShot.Rated for mild language, cause why not.Just fluff





	Sweet Dreams

Sanji pulled at his restraints and glared at the woman in front of him. She claimed she was going to help. She said she was going to help Sanji find his friends! She was going to make everything okay, only she delivered none of those promises. She only stood back in the shadows, frowning, and watched him struggle against his restraints, pulling his stitched wounds open. The woman made no attempt to stop him although Sanji hypothesized she was the one who had sewn him up.

The blond pulled again at the restraints and winced as he felt another stitch pull from its place. Blood flowed freely from the open wound and though his haze of pain, Sanji felt a bought of vertigo like he never had before.

He was losing to much blood.

With this realization, the cook simply slumped down into a heap, illuminated solely by the dying sunlight coming in from the small window above his head. He would not suffer. He would not fight so strongly only for the reward of death.

"You..." Sanji whispered between gasps for breath, even though it sounded more like a growl.

"Were you the one who did this?"

The bloody chef bowed his head towards the bandages on his woman bowed her head slightly in a nod.

"Were their others you treated, or just me?"

For the first time since Sanji had woken up, the woman spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a lullaby to a crying child.

"There was one other. He was treated by someone else. However, he became violent upon awakening and we were forced to bind him and tranquilize him. We bond you for fear you would do the same." She said.

Sanji began to think who this other man could be. Certainly not Luffy or Usopp, but then it hit him.

"Zoro..." he muttered out.

The woman parted her lips slightly before closing her mouth and stepping forward.

"You know this man?" She said with a strange urgency.

Sanji pulled away a bit and muttered a yes. Then the woman's face fell .

"How...close were you two?" she asked.

Sanji blushed slightly and thought carefully. He didn't want to harm this woman's image of Zoro and the relation ship the two shared was incredibly secretive.

"We're close enough." Sanji eventually muttered.

The woman hung her head with an,

"I see."

Suddenly she walked forward and knelt before Sanji.

"I apologize, but your friend...he did not survive his injuries." The woman said. "Each time he woke up, he would become violent and pull his stitches resulting in blood loss. The last time he did this, no one was around and he bled out...I apologize..." She said slowly.

But Sanji had stopped listening.

"No "he whispered. "No, your wrong. You're wrong! H-he promised me and Luffy and everyone else he wouldn't die. He promised! He isn't dead!" Sanji screamed.

The woman hung her head and stood before walking silently to the stone door.

"Sedate him..." she whispered to the guard.

And suddenly there was no air for him to breath. Sanji frantically searched the room and watched the guard come closer and closer. He tried to breathe but the was no oxygen surrounding him. Tears leaked harshly from his eyes in his struggle for not only breath but for freedom. He need to know, he needed the truth.

He needed Zoro.

He needed to know that it was okay...

That it would always be okay...but there was no color left to remind him of that.

Sanji bolted straight up from his place in bed covered in a cold sweat, searching the dorm frantically. Nothing looked out of place and nothing seemed to be missing. Luffy and Usopp snored over head, the rocking of the merry keeping them asleep. With trepidation, Sanji out stretched his fingers in a search for the warmth he feel asleep next to and then he hit it. The cook whipped his head around for his eyes to meet those of his lovers. Zoro stared up at him, worry in his dark orbs, but not his face.

"You okay?" The swordsman whispered.

Sanji nodded but then pointed to the other sleeping males before pointing to the door. Zoro nodded and the pair went out to the deck of the Going Merry.

Once outside Sanji leaned against the railing and just stared at the water. Zoro stood behind him, waiting, not wanting to initiate a discussion that the cook clearly wasn't to keen on discussing. Five minutes after the pair had exited the dorm, the cook finally started with,

"I didn't mean to wake you."

The swordsman shrugged.

"I've been up like this for the past few nights, anyways. You talk in your sleep, you know."

Sanji's cheeks suddenly heated up.

"You shouldn't have listened, stupid marimo!"

"Well, when it's about me I think I'm entitled to listen in, dumbass cook!"

The two butted heads but suddenly the swordsman backed off, much to Sanji's amazement.

"Besides, I was ready to wake you up if it got worse." He said."You beat me to the punch this morning, stupid."

Sanji looked up at the moon. The stupid moss head was worried, about him.

"Yeah..." he whispered. "Hey, c-can we sleep out here...there's still a few hours before dawn...?"

Zoro cocked an eye brow.

"Your not worried about the others?" He asked.

The cook shook his head before pulling Zoro down to lay with him.

"Not really. At this point, I just want to sleep."

Zoro smirked before kissing Sanji on the head and wrapping his arms around the cooks smaller frame.

"Well said, you dumbass cook, just don't walk me up again. Haven't you ever heard of sweet dreams?"

Sanji smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I have, you stupid swordsman, I have."


End file.
